Scourge's Daughter
by Angel X Tyco
Summary: Angel is a young white she-cat born into BloodClan. Not only is she a BloodClan cat but she is also the daughter of their cruel leader Scourge. As Angel grows up she will have to face a mean sister, a over portective brother, a scary mentor, learn whats right and wrong, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_" _Stream their so beautiful." Purred a small black tom with one right white front paw. He was looking down at three bundles of fur curled up to Stream a grey she-cat. One was brown with a black front paw the youngest, one was black with a grey spots he was the oldest and the only tom, and one was pure white she was the middle and the smallest.

"Scourge what should we name them?" Stream asked the tom. She turned her gaze from her kits curled into her belly. "You chose." Scourge simply meowed. Stream put her tail on the brown she-kit. "Death," then she moved her tail to the male. "Kill, and" she then move her tail to the white one. "Angel."

Scourge looked at his kits and purred. "They're perfect." He then curled up next to his mate and their kits. Scourge thought 'I'm a father, I'll teach my kits to be strong like me, and no one will harm them.' He then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_6 moons later_

"Angel, I'll get a dog tooth before your even out of the ally." Hissed Death to her older sister as she ran at Angel. Angel just walked out of the way and ran over to were Kill was and hid behind him. Death stood up and stormed over to the spot where Angel and Kill were. "Coward!" hissed Death as she unsheathed her claws and tried to attack Angel, but Kill swiped her away with his big paw.

"Go Death or I'll hurt you." Growled Kill, as he took a step toward Death. She looked at him and smartly backed down. As she turned she looked back at Angel and gave her her I-will-get-you-later-when-Kills-not-there-to-save- you look, and stormed off. Kill look at Angel as she stood next to him. "Angel stay away from her, she's just a stupid fur-ball." He then walked over to Dirt and Hawk. They were both Ice and Flames kits. Dirt was a light brown with already scars all over him. Hawk was dark brown with black spots.

Angel walked over to where she could hide under garbage bin. She lay down and just watch all the cats as some practice fighting moves, some sharingtongues, and others left or came from hunting. Angel just laid there for awhile. Then a black cat with a white paw crawled under next to her. He had blue eyes like hers. "What are you doing under here Angel?" Scourge asked as he looked at her.

"Dad, I'm just staying here so no one bothers me." Angel answered her father. He looked at his kit for awhile then he crawled from under the garbage bin. "Come on Angel, out from under there." He said and Angel knew he was being serious, so she crawled out to stand next to her dad. She was as tall as his shoulder. Kill was already as tall as Scourge and Death was a little shorter than him.

Scourge walked over to his garbage bin and jumped up. Angel followed him up and he sat down so he could watch the place filled with his cats. He looked over at Stream and flicked his tail to summon her over. Stream came running and then made a leap up on top of the garbage bin. "Hello Scourge, Angel." She dipped her head to her mate and daughter. "Scourge do you want me to call Kill and Death." Scourge nodded. "KILL, DEATH, COME HERE!" yowled Stream for her other two kits.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Kill came running with Dirt and Hawk behind him. Death jumped up on to the bin from in the shadows, she walked over to sit next to Angel and put her claws in her tail. Kill jumped up and sat next to Angel on her other side and placed his tail around her, forcing Death to take her claws out. She looked angrily at him and then she looked at their dad. Dirt and Hawk sat at the front waiting for Scourge to speak.

Scourge looked at all his cats and then turned to Bone and Brick as they jumped up and walked over to them. Bone whispered something in Scourge's ear and Brick nodded. Scourge then step forward and yowled so all the cats could here. "As you all know my mate Stream had our kits Kill, Death, and Angel. They are now six moons old and will now be given their collars so they may begin their training. Five other kits will begin their training as well Hawk, Dirt, Talon, Rock, and Blue."

The five cats came forward with joy in their eyes. Talon was a black cat with yellow eyes, Rock was his sister, she was brown with black paws and tail tip. Then Blue was Hawk's and Dirt's sister and she was a blueish brown she-cat.

Scourge looked at his son and meowed, "Kill come forward," Kill walked over to his dad and bowed his head. Scourge grabbed a red collar and put it over Kills head. "You will now begin your training to become a warrior of BloodClan. Stone you will train Kill in our ways." Kill jumped off the bin and walked over to Stone a big grey tom with many scars. "Death come," Death stood with pride in her eyes as she walked over to Scourge. Scourge put a orange collar on his daughter's neck. "Rag you will train Death in our ways, which should be really easy." Death gave Angel one last hateful look before she jumped down and walked over to a ginger tom.

Everyone waited to hear Angel's name come next, but instead, "Dirt come," all the cats were a bit surprise at this except Bone, Brick, and Stream. Angel was relieved that she was not being called next, then she became sad but hid it so no one would see. 'Does Scourge not think that I'm cut out to be a BloodClan warrior?' she asked herself.

Dirt mentor was a black tom name Crow, Hawk's mentor was a brown she-cat named Chip, Talon's mentor was a grey she-cat with dark black spots, her name was Shadow. Rock's mentor was Night as pure black tom with amber eyes. He scared Angel every time she saw him, he was just so mean looking even though he was young and had no scars like all the older cats. Stream became Blue's mentor.

The cat's began to leave, as they thought the ceremony was over. Then Scourge meow, "Angel come stand by me." The cats all stop and looked back, then turn and went back to their places. "Claw come."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Many cats gasped when they heard that name. Angel froze, shed heard many things about Claw some of them being that he killed kits and enjoyed getting into fights and killing cats for no reason. Claw came forward, he was a muscular grey tom with dark red eyes and had scars all over him.

Kill step forward ready to protect his sister from this dangerous tom. Scourge watched his son with interest waiting to see what he'd do.

Claw just looked at him then easily, jumped pass and up onto the garbage bin and stood in front of Scourge. Angel noticed that her father was only half as tall as Claw. Scourge turned to Angel and meowed "Angel this is your mentor, Claw."

Claw turned his dark red eyes toward her, then he bowed his head and meowed, " I am honored to be your mentor." Kill jumped up and growled "You harm her and your life is **_MINE!_**"

Claw looked at him then jumped straight towards him, claws unsheathed, he landed on Kill and dug his claws deep into his body. Kill yowled in pain, he tried to shake Claw off, but he just dug even deeper into his skin. Kill soon laid pined under Claw, he then lowered his muzzle to Kill's face and growled, "Before you start making threats you should learn how to defend yourself **_KIT_**." He got off of a bleeding Kill and walked over to Angel and stood looking down at her.

Scourge pick up a purple collar like his and put it around her neck. He purred as he looked at her. "I thought you should have this one." He stared at her with pride and love. Claw then picked her up by the scruple, jumped down from the garbage bin, and through a hole in the fence. Angel saw Kill glare at Claw and Death was trying to stop from meowing with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Claw carried her to a clearing and set her down. She looked up at him with her blue eyes wide with fear. He looked at her for a bit then amusement lit his red eyes.

"No need to fear kit, I won't harm you as long as you try to learn. Though in battle training I can't really say you won't get a scratch or two, I'm not the kindest cat here and that's for sure." He meowed to her, he then stood, padded to the other side of the clearing, and turned toward her. "Now the training begins."

He charged at her before she realized what was happening and had thrown her into a near by tree. She hit hard, and knew he had held nothing back. She screeched in pain and fell to the ground.

Claw just looked at her and padded forward, "Get up." She stumbled to her paws, but not quick enough for he had already reached her and flung her back to the ground. She felted a sticky liquid run down her head and realized it was her blood. She saw Claw come toward her again, this time though she was not going to be thrown into the dirt. She knew if she did not fight back he was going to continue to beat her until she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

She flattened her ears and put her legs underneath her. When he reached her and lashed out a paw, she jumped. She landed clumsily on her paws and then ran to the other side to gain some distance. Claw turned and noticed she moved away.

"Nice, trying to keep distance from an enemy stronger than you, but you must be able to out smart someone faster too." He stated as he ran at her in full speed.

She thought quickly, 'He's running at full speed and he's big, so...he won't be able to stop quickly, if I wait until the last second and jump up the tree.' So when he was almost in front of her she jumped to the lowest branch. Claw looked up with a look of surprise on his face, before he slammed muzzle first into the tree.

She looked down at him as he lay on the ground for a few seconds, then he stood and looked up at her again before leaping up into the tree beside her. She tense ready for him to attack again, but instead he began to clean himself.

"Good job, I had no clue you were going to jump...and at the last second too." He looked at her, the look of surprise back on his face, "Most just start running the moment I charge."

He stood and jumped down, then looked back up at her, "That's enough for now lets go back." He meowed before he started to pad away. She jumped down quickly and followed behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

As they came back, Claw stop and turned away from the hole in which we left. Angel meowed "Where you going?" Claw turned and meowed. "I'm not really well come here, I like to stay on the outside. I only came cause Scourge asked me to train you and...well he is my leader even if I live on the outside."

"Oh." She whispered. She looked back up at him to see he had already left. She turn and crawled throw the hole and under one of the garbage bins. She watched the cats for awhile and then saw Kill with Dirt and Hawk, as well as their mentors Stone, Chip, and Crow. She crawled out from under the garbage bin and raced over to where Kill was, but before she reached him she was slammed into. She fell and looked up at her sister.

Death glared at her, then growled, "Now no one can save you, you worthless kit. Not our brother or your mentor, though I'm positive he wouldn't want to anyway."

She simple looked up at her sister. Then she unsheathed her claws and slashed them across her sisters muzzle. Death yowled in pain and backed off, Angel then jumped to her paws and ran to create distance from her and her sister.

Death glared at her and snarled, "COWARD COME BACK HERE YOU FLEA-BAG!" she charge at Angel but before she reached her, a muscular grey tom was in front of her and he lashed out a huge paw and throw her across the ally.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Rag a reddish tom stormed forward and yowled, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY APPRITICE!" Claw just meowed "You should have better trained her, for attacks can happen anywhere." Rag charge at him, claws unsheathed.

Claw just jumped out of the way then turned and slashed his claws across Rag's flank. Rag screeched, turn, and manage to grab his front right paw. Rag growled in trumpeted, "Got you now!" Claw looked down at him his dark red eyes almost black. "Are you sure about that?" he asked his meow was low and dangerous. Rags eyes widen with fear as he realize he was the one trapped. Claw lifted his paw then he slammed it down Rags rib cage and then swatted him over the head knocking him unconscious.

Claw turned his attention toward Death and meowed, "Do you still want to attack her?" he pointed his tail to Angel as she stared up at him.

"N..no...no...I'm...ter...terrible...sorry..." She whimpered, then ran away to hide.

He turn and padded toward Angel. "You alright?" "Yeah." She stared at Rag as he lay unconscious. "I came back to tell you to be ready by dawn tomorrow, we'll do some more battle training and maybe some hunting," He turned to leave. "so rest." He left.

Kill came up, "Are you okay? Did she hurt you badly? **_DID_** he hurt you badly?" he asked worry clear in his amber eyes. "Nope, I'm fine." She meowed cheerfully. He looked relived, and then he was alarmed all of a sudden. "What happen to your ear, its cut!"

She padded over to one the garbage bins and looked at herself. There was a small tear in her ear with dry blood crusted over with dirt. "Hmmm, it doesn't hurt." She stated.

Kill was panicking, Dirt and Hawk just sat there with wide eyes as they watch their leader panic. Kill turned to them and meowed loudly, "You two stay and watch her while I look for Rose!" he raced off in search of Rose. Hawk and Dirt looked at Angel and then moved toward her and took up protective stances, and growl at any who came near. Rose came and told them to follow her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

As they reached her den Scourge came racing toward them with Stream close behind. As they reach the group, Stream cried "We thought you were badly injured!" she nosed her daughter, and began to lick her fur clean. Scourge sighed with relief, and meowed. "The way Kill was yowling for Rose saying you were injured, made us think you broke a leg or something."

"Well it's just a cut ear." Rose meowed, "All it needs is to be cleaned off and a bit of chervil to keep it from getting infected." She padded into the den and the others followed her. Kill was sitting inside with wide worried eyes. "Kill dear, its just a cut, nothing serious."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY, WHAT IF IT GETS INFECTED AND KILLS HER!" He screeched, then started to pace the den. Rose flattened her ears and looked at Kill. "I think he's the one who needs a poppy seed." She meowed.

They all nodded beside Hawk and Dirt, who were very loyal to Kill. They merely stared at there friend with worried.

"Dear, come lay in this nest so I can fix you up and hopefully that tom over there will calm down." Rose meowed sweetly. "Okay." Meowed Angel as she padded into the nest Rose had her tail resting on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

After Angel saw Rose she went to her sleeping place, which was in a hole in the ally next to Scourges garbage bin. Kill slept with her that night to make sure she would be okay and that Death kept her distance.

At dawn she went to the hole that she went through yesterday in wait for Claw. She had to reassure her brother that she would be fine. As she went through the hole she saw something move in the bushes. "Claw you can come out, its only me." She meowed to him.

But the cat that came out was not a grey tom, but a brown she-cat with a black front paw. "Hello sister," she hissed. Then Death charge at her. Angel waited for her to almost reach her before she jumped out of the way and ran. Death yowled with rage and charged after her, claws unsheathed teeth bared. She ran hard and fast through the houses until she reached a forest. She stopped and looked behind her.

Death was no where near and she was lost. She became scared. She was...**lost**.

"WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE!" Growled a large tom that was white with huge black paws. He was not alone there was also a rusty colored she-cat and a grey tom.

"I...I...I...wa..was...jus..just...pass...passing. ..through..." she stammered.

"Get lost kit." Growled the grey tom. The rusty she-cat step forward, "Now now Boulder no need to scare the kit, she no harm." "But she is still trespassing on our territory Russetfur." Meowed the white tom with big black paws. The she-cat looked at the tom. "I know Blackfoot. Kit what is your name?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Angel." She meowed in a small voice. She started to back away. The cats saw what she was trying to do. The toms jumped so the were behind her. She screeched, "HELP!" she tried run but the tom called Blackfoot grabbed her. "Sorry kit, but we have to take you to Brokenstar."

"Not so fast. I'll be taking her." Snarled a familiar voice. She saw Claw move out of the bushes and come to stand in front of the three cats. "Give her to me."

"Who are you." Growled the grey tom.

Claw meowed with amusement. "Have you forgotten about BloodClan Boulder, Red." Boulder and Russetfur shudder with fear. "My names Claw and that kit you have is the daughter of our leader, Scourge. Now hand her over."

Blackfoot meowed "I don't know any Scourge or a BloodClan, and I don't know how you know Boulder and Russetfur, but this kit trespass on our territory and so are you. Best you leave before we tear you apart."

"Oh really." Meowed Claw, as five more cats came from behind him. Angel noticed it was her mother Stream, brother Kill, an grey elder called Whisker, and Kill's two loyal friends Dirt and Hawk.

"Let my kit go!" screeched Stream as she unsheathed her claws. Kill bared his teeth as well as his buddies. "Let her go!"

"Let her go we don't need trouble Blackpaw." meowed Whisker as she looked at the white tom. "My names Blackfoot now Greywhisker."

"Whisker you know this tom?" meowed Stream as she looked at the old she-cat. "Yes I was once a part of ShadowClan but left when he was almost a warrior." Meowed the old cat. "Now give the kit back to her family." She turn to the tom, "She did not know she was on you land."

"Fine you can have her back, but next time we won't be so nice." Blackfoot bared his fangs. The three ShadowClan cats turn and disappeared into the forest.

Claw looked at Angel, "Lets go." Then he turned and led the way back to the twoleg houses.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

As we enter the ally, everyone turned and looked at them. Scourge came out from a crack in the side of one of the buildings and jumped up onto his garbage bin. Then he looked at Angel worry in his blue eyes. "Where did you go? Death said you'd run out toward forest, you know that is not where kits go without an older cat with them. Those Clan cats would of torn you apart." He meowed, as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was running to the edge of the Twoleg place and into the forest." Angel whispered. Scourge jumped down from his bin and padded over to her and laid his tail on her shoulders. "It's fine this time. You're not hurt, but don't do it again."

He padded off and Stream followed him and a few other cats as they began discussing who would be hunting for the Clan and who was going to battle train.

Angel looked for Claw an saw he was in the middle of the clearing with many cats staring at him some with hostile looks and other with confusion in their eyes. Angel thought, 'They confused because he came to save me.'

She looked at Claw and noticed the almost hidden look of sadness. 'He's sad cause no one will except him.' She thought. She padded over to him and meowed, "Are we still going to train today?"

He looked at her and she notice the look of relief on his face which he hid quickly. "Yes." He meowed in his serious voice, and then turn and padded to the hole he had used yesterday. She followed right behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

As they came to the clearing they had been at the other day Claw disappeared. She looked around for him, but could not see him.

"Claw where are you?" she meowed in fear. Then Claw jumped out from a bush and came charging at her. Her fur stood on end as she squeak in fright. Claw hissed and tackled her and pinned her down.

"You should know where your enemy is at all times." He meowed as he got off her. "Now I think I should teach you some moves that are real easy and can help you deal with that annoying fur-ball you call a sister." He stated as he padded a little distance and turn to look at Angel.

"Now the first one is called the duck and roll over. Now come at me." Angel charged at him and when she was close he ducked and rolled out of the way. "Second is instead of rolling out of the way you turn onto you're back and claw their stomach. You can also jump on top of them and dig you're claws into their back, but remember if they're bigger than you then they'll try to roll over an crush you if that happen jump out of the way before they do."

They train until sunhigh and Claw told her a few other ideals. As they were heading back Angel looked at Claw and meowed, "Do you ever wish you could stay in the ally?" Claw looked at her with surprise, then meowed. "Sometimes, but why do you want to know?" "I saw how sad you looked as everyone glared at you." She meowed.

"Ah, and I thought I could hide my feeling really well only to be found out by a kit." He shook his head. When they reached the hole that leads into the ally Angel said goodbye and watched as Claw left. She went into the hole only to be face to face with Death.

"Hello _kit!_" she hissed. Angel just padded around her and headed off toward her brother and his friends. Then she felt a par of claw rake down her back. Angel yowled in pain. Kill looked in their direction and came charging to help, with his friend right behind him.

But to Kill's surprise as well as everyone else as well, Angel turn and used her hind legs and began to raked her claws across Death's belly. Death hissed in pain and her grip on Angel lessened, and Angel rolled out of the way and instead of running she jumped on her sisters back and dug her claws in. death tried to roll over and crush her but Angel had already jumped off.

She looked down at her sister and hissed. "I'm tired of you always attacking me and having to have everyone else having to protect me." She lowered her head to the ground and growled, "From now on you attack me expect me to fight back! I'm not that weak little kit you always pick on anymore." she turn and padded to my brother and rubbed her cheek against his as he looked in shock at Death.

Then he purred and meowed. "You were never weak. You always had the power to you just always chose to be nice, but it's about time you showed her."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Moons have gone by and Angel grew stronger. BloodClan began to notice how well she fought and many loved to practice with her. At first she would be defeated by the older cats but soon hardly anyone could defeat her.

Claw began to become more and more aggressive in their battle training and she would return with more and more scratches.

Then one day Claw meowed. "You're brother and sister have already got teeth in their collars right?" Angel stop practicing her hunting crouch and looked at him. "Yeah." "Well, I think you're ready to get you're now." He grinned at her, showing his sharp teeth.

By the time they return Angel had killed five cats and one dog. The cats had been really easy and Claw had thought they had been a waste of time, the dog had been a small house pet. Angel had not plan on killing it until it had tried to bite her tail off. Claw said it to had been a waste of time, but that he would of also killed it if it had tried to bite his tail as well.

So as Angel padded into the clearing with Claw beside her. Cats were shocked no cat had ever come back in one day with more than one tooth in their collar. Scourge looked at Angel with pride in his eyes and so did Stream. Kill was so happy he wanted to know about the fights, Death padded up an hissed. "You just killed one cat and took a lot of his teeth and found that dog tooth somewhere!"

Claw padded up to Death and growled, "She killed all five cats and a dog and I watched her do it. If you need to see the corpses then I will show you where they are." Death looked at him and whimpered. "I believe you." Then she ran off.

Scourge and Stream padded up, Scourge meowed "Good job!" Steam nodded in agreement. Angel blushed at the praises everyone was giving her. "It was nothing, they were all hardly worth kill, and the dog...I only killed it cause it tried to bite my tail off."

"Still for any cat to come back with six different teeth is amazing!"

"You'll make a great BloodClan warrior!"

"You're just as strong as your father!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Angel got up early the next morning so she could go out hunting for the Clan. As she left she saw Scourge talking to Bone and Brick. She padded over to hear what they were discussing about.

"-it's the same cat that's been hanging around the dumpster three blocks from here. At first I thought it was just some passing tom, but many of the others keep picking up his sent as well." Bone meowed.

"Yes, I've also picked up a strange sent over by that Twoleg sea food place and it's not one of our cats do you think it's the same cat?" Brick meowed.

Scourge twitched his tail, "Maybe...have cats guard those places and lets see if this stranger shows himself. And once found if he does not wish to join, make him leave. I don't care how, I just don't need strays hanging around who aren't loyal to me." Scourge then padded off to his den that he and Stream shared.

"Angel what are you doing standing their?" Brick meowed as she noticed the white she-cat. Angel padded over to where the two cats were and dip her head in respect to them, then meowed. "I over heard you three talking about a tom hanging around our territory and wanted to hear more." She hung her head in shame. "Sorry for eavesdropping."

"It's okay, but yes there is a tom hanging around and we must figure out why?" Bone meowed. Angel looked at Bone and meowed, "Would it be alright if I went and tried to find this tom?" her eyes were bright with hope.

"I don't see why you can't." meowed Brick with amusement lighting her eyes. "Thanks, I'll do my best to find this stranger and I'll bring him here when I do, and on the way I'll try and find some food." Angel jumped in the air with joy, then raced out of the ally.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Angel ran down to the dumpster three blocks from the ally and stayed there for a bit trying to find the unfamiliar sent of another cat. Once she was sure she found it she raced to the sea food Twolegs go to and tried to see if she could find the same sent there as at the dumpster.

"It **_IS_** the same sent as at the dumpster!" she meowed with excitement. She followed the sent to a part of the city she did not know. She followed it to a old building that was falling apart. There was a hole in the wall and the sent was becoming very strong which told her the cat was there.

She padded through the hole and followed the sent until she came to a room with old fluffy things her father said Twolegs called furniture or at least she thinks that's what they are.

On one of the fluffy thing was a light brown body with a dark brown spot on his back. She unsheathe her claw and jumped on the cat. He yowled in pain and lashed his paw out at her. She moved back and growled, "Why have you been on BloodClan territory!?" the tom stood and looked her in the eyes.

Now that he was standing she could she that he had a little bit of blond fur on his head and a green bandana was rapped around it, his left eye had a dark brown spot on it with two tiny spots underneath it, and his tail had a brown tip with three tiny spots around it, and there was a few spots by the big spot on his back. He also had a spot on one of his ears, he had light blue eyes that shined.

'He's kind of cute' she thought, then shook head of such thoughts 'He's the enemy, and he's been stealing food.' She took a threaten step toward him, but he just looked at her in amusement. "Stay off our land or next time I'll kill you." She growled.

"Hmm...why should I listen to you your just a kit? You act all big and tough but if I attacked you you'd run to you're mama and papa." He purred, closing his blue eyes.

Angel growled with rage, "Oh, is that so, then lets see who runs home first!" she ran at him, taking him by surprise and knocking him off the furniture. He howled in pain, and tried to throw her off. But she held on digging her claws deeper and deeper into his stomached. He struggled against her for a bit then went limp. She still did not let go, she sunk her fangs into his neck and bit. Not hard enough to kill but strong enough to make him cough up blood. Then she jumped off him and glared at his injured form.

He slowly began to rise spitting out blood as he did. He turned his gaze to her, his blue eyes no longer bright but a pale dull, then he slumped back down to the ground, unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Angel just stared at the unconscious cat, unsure what to do. She knows she promised to bring him back to the ally so Scourge can decide what to do with him, but she can't carry his injured body by herself. She is like half his size! And if she leaves to go get some cats who can he might wake up and escape. So she decides to just stay there until he wakes and then she will force him to follow her back to the ally.

By the time he wakes it is pass moonhigh. He whimpers in pain, he tries to lift his head but is unable to. Angel pads up to him and prods him in the side with a paw, he cries out. "Get up, you're coming with me." She meows, then turns away padding to the exit of the room.

She hears a faint meow, "no..." then she turns back around sharply and yowls. "**Get up now before I come over there and shed you!**" she storms over to his side and jabs an unshed claw into his side earning a cry from him. He struggle to stand and limps over to the door. She follows with her tail held high in the air.

Along the way back to the ally they had to stop multiple times for the tom to catch his breath. During one of the times they ran into one of the cats that were most loyal to Scourge. His name was Rip, he was a orange tom. He came running toward them when he saw them. He meowed, "Where have you been, we've been looking everywhere for you!?" then his gaze turn to the tom next to her. "Who's this, I've never seen him before. He's not of BloodClan either!"

"He was the reason I was gone so long. He's the cat that's been hanging around our territory and I went to go find him and bring him to Scourge." Angel meowed, "Can you carry him cause I'm tired of stopping every few steps, and would like to reassure the other that I'm alive." She pointed her ear toward the gasping tom laying on the ground.

"Sure." Rip meowed, then he padded over to the tom and lifted him over his shoulders. The tom whimpered in pain, then fell silent.

As they enter the ally, they could see a tom yowling threats at everyone in sight. The tom on the back of Rip lifted his head and meowed. "Who is the tom yowling as though his tail was cut off."

"That would be my brother..." Angel meowed with a sigh. She and Rip padded over to Kill. Cats looked at them with surprise and relief. "Kill you can calm down I'm alright." Kill turn around in surprise and meowed with joy and raced over to her and brushed his cheek against hers.

Scourge, Stream, Bone, and Brick all padded over to them. Scourge narrowed his eyes as he looked at the tom on Rips back. "**Who** is that?" he hissed. Angel turned to look at her father and meowed, "This is the tom you were talking about this morning." She walked up to her father and he looked at her in surprise. "You were gone all that time looking for this worthless thing?"

"You wanted him gone so I asked Bone and Brick if I could try and find him." Angel then lowered her head in shame as she realized she had did not bring home any food. "I forgot to hunt on the way, I'm sorry."

Scourge just looked at his daughter for a bit then he lowered his head and nuzzled her, "It's fine, you did a good job, and to make up for the food you didn't get today you can get tomorrow." Then he turn his gaze to the half-conscious tom on Rip, he twitched his tail and Rip drop the tom onto the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

The tom yelp in pain but did not try to move. Scourge padded over to him and meowed, "Why are you hanging around **my** territory?"

The tom barely lifted his head and hissed through clenched teeth. "Just cause you say it's you're does not make it so." Scourge growled with rage and slammed his paw against the toms neck, the tom yowled. "How dare you speak to me like that do you not know who I am?!" Scourge growled, his tail lashing with anger. "I'm **SCOURGE**, leader of BloodClan!"

The tom meowed, "Who, and leader of what?" Scourge froze, he stood like that for a bit then removed his paw from the toms neck and padded away to his den, over his shoulder he meowed. "Put him somewhere in the ally and have him guarded. I need to think of what to do with him."

Bone order Ice and Snake to take the tom to a hole in the wall and guarded him until they send someone else to take their place. As Angel watch the two toms shove the injured tom into the hole, she thought about their siblings who had been kicked out. Ice, Snake, and their brother Barley were all white toms with black patches, and then there was their sister Violet, she was a light brown tabby with darker brown stripes.

Barley and Violet had been caught sharing a den. It is forbidden to share a den with someone, unless they are kits under the age of six moons or live in the ally, and only the most trust worthy were aloud to live in the all. If caught sharing a den the punishment was you were kicked out or death. So Scourge had decided to kill Violet in front of Barley, and the worst part was the cats who killed her were their siblings Snake and Ice.

Brick padded up to Angel and meowed, "I won't start mooning over him cause he's probable goanna die tomorrow you know." Angel turn to Brick and meowed. "I'm not mooning over him!" Brick shook her head. "I can see it in your eyes dear, your in love with the tom."

"Brick it can't be possible I hardly know the tom, and he's nothing but..." angel tried to find something to insult him with, but all she could think of was his beautiful bright blue eyes and his handsome figure. "Brick your right I have fallen for him, but he is not one of us and he probable doesn't feel the same..." Angel hung her head in sadness.

Brick rested her tail on Angel's shoulders and meowed, "I talk to Stream and we'll see what we can do." Brick padded off to find Stream. Angel padded to her den which was close to Scourge's den and curled up. She did not fall asleep like she hope.

This was the first time she noticed how lonely it was in her den and she wished she had someone to share it with, someone who would love her, and not because she was Scourge's daughter.

She sigh and rested her head on her paws. Then finally she fell into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Sometime during the night Stream padded into the den she shook Angel and whispered softly, "Angel wake up dear we need to talk." Angel rubbed her paw over her eyes and then sat up and stretched. "Yes Mother?"

Stream turned to the entrant of the den and meowed, "Come in." in came Brick, Whisker, and Rose. They came over and sat down around Angel. She looked at them in confusion. "What's going on?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Brick was the first to speak, "Remember earlier when I told you I would speak with Stream?" Angel nodded, Brick then continued. "Well I did and we decided to get Rose and Whisker as well."

Rose looked at Angel her eyes shining with happiness, "Brick won't tell us who the lucky tom is! Who is he is he a cat in the ally or one of the ones that live around here?"

Angel lowered her head, "He's in the ally at the moment, but he normally lives on the outside of our territory..." Rose was confused. "Why so sad, does he not love you back?"

Stream was looking at Angel and she knew who the tom was, "He's the prisoner, isn't he?" Angel looked at her mother sadness clear in her eyes, she nodded her head.

Whisker looked at her, then she padded over to the young she-cat and meowed. "Then how about we get Scourge to let the tom stay?" Angel looked at her, "But how?" "Hmm...I'll think of something. But tomorrow when Scourge is deciding what to do with him we should try and keep it away from death."

The she-cats all nodded in agreement. Rose turn to Angel and meowed, "If you want dear I'll try and go check on him, that is if Ice and Snake don't stop me." Angel looked at her, and meowed. "Tell them I said you could deal with his injuries." Rose nodded and padded off to where the tom was being held.

Angel came out and watched as Rose spoke to the two toms they looked in her direction and she nodded and then they let her pass. Angel walked back into her den and fell back to sleep dreaming of the brown blue eyed tom across the ally.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Angel wake to the sound of her father calling everyone together. She padded out and took her place up on the garbage bin her father always had everyone gather around. Her brother came and sat next to her. Death sat on the other side, she was still mad that Angel had gotten more teeth than her in one day. Stream sat next to Scourge as he looked down at all his loyal cats.

"Now we all remember the tom Angel and Rip came back with, correct?" the cats in the clearing all nodded their heads. "FANG, SUGAR BRING HIM HERE!" scourge yowled to the two cats now guarding the tom. Fang was a yellow tabby with very sharp fangs, Sugar was a mean white she-cat with grey paws and ears. They dragged the tom from the hole ignoring his cries of pain. Once he was in front of Scourge's bin, Scourge jumped down to stand in front of him.

"You trespass on my territory and steal our food and you think you can getaway with it well, that's not goanna happen, **kit!**" he snarled in the toms face.

The tom struggled to his paws and towered over Scourge, then his eyes became bright again and he snarled back. "Look who's talking! Your nothing more than a kit yourself! You think just cause you have a bunch of cowards that obey you that you can scare me!" Many of the cats around looked offended and were becoming anger. "I've seen scarier thing than a kit wearing a toothy collar, I used to live with foxes, and watch them tear cats and dogs apart until there was hardly anything left."

Scourge roared with anger, "Don't you **DARE** call me small!" then he lunged toward the tom's throat but the tom jumped out of the way. Angel looked at him he had been badly injured the day before but thanks to Rose he was a bit stronger, but she knew he was still weak and would tire quickly.

She looked to Stream for help and she nodded to Rose, Brick, and Whisker. They all ran over to the two fighting toms. Whisker and Rose jumped in front of the stranger, while Stream and Brick jumped in front of Scourge.

"Enough!" Stream meowed, looking Scourge in the eyes. The stranger instantly stop and dropped his gaze. "Scourge dear, this is a young cat, maybe he could make a good BloodClan warrior someday." Scourge looked at his mate, "Why do you wish for me to spare his life?" "Cause, he's got guts standing up to you and that's a warrior we need. All he needs is a little training and a few whacks on the head-" a couple of cats meowed with amusement. "and he'll learn."

Scourge looked at the tom and meowed. "Fine." Then he turned and summon Bone to him. Stream turn to the tom and meowed, "What is your name?"

The tom looked at her for a bit and then sighed, "I'm not getting out of here am I?" Stream shook her head 'no'. "Ugh, just great! Fine my names Tyco." He muttered. Angel padded up to them and looked at Tyco. "Hi..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Stream left after Angel padded over. Stream whispered, "Good luck." Then went over to Brick, Rose, and Whisker who were all snickering. Angel glared at them all, then she turned to Tyco.

"Umm...do you want me to show you around? Or I could show you a place where you can get some good bedding for your nest?" Tyco looked at her and she noticed his eyes were shining with amusement. "What?" she was confused.

"Your blushing, kitty." He meowed with a teasing tone. She became even more red and then duck her head refusing to look at him. "Lead the way Kitten." She looked up at him then turn and raced out of the ally with him right behind her.

She showed him the best places to find food and where to look out for dogs. While they were on their way back Tyco told her about his life. His parents died when he was three moons old, and a female fox took him in. He learned how to hunt by watching them and they taught him how to fight. He could also speak fox. Then he left when he was seven moons old. Got into lots of fights, the day they met he had recently been in a fight and was not at his fullest.

"U-huh you just don't want to admit you got beat by a she-cat." She meowed teasingly.

"IT'S TURE!" He whined. She rolled her eyes. "You sound like a kit when you whine." She meowed with amusement. He glared at her and snorted, "Glad to see you think it's funny." he shook his head.

As they enter the ally her brother and his friend came running up. "Hello Angel," his gaze harden when he saw Tyco. "_What_ are _you_ doing with her?"

"Hmm...does it really matter what I'm doing with her?"

Kill snapped, and snarled. "**YES IT MATTERS! SHE'S MY SISTER! YOU PIECE OF FOX-DUNG! STAY AWAY FROM HER OR I'LL SPILL YOUR GUTS ALL OVER THE ALLY!**"

Tyco snorted, "Whatever, hey Angel tomorrow can you show me some of you moves and I'll show you some of mine?" he grinned at her.

"Sure!" she meowed happily. She watched him go into his den, then she turned her gaze to her brother who was confused. "Let's go hunting! They can come as well!" she raced to the ally entrant, not waiting for a reply.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

They returned with two birds, three squirrels, six mice, and one rabbit. They placed them in a shallow hole. Stream saw them entering and called them over.

"That a lot of prey where did you find it all?" she meowed to them. Kill meowed, "We caught it next to the forest." he gave his chest a couple of licks. "It was my idea to go and get some fresh-kill instead of crow-food for the Clan." Meowed Angel.

"That was a good idea and I'm sure the Clan will be grateful." Stream meowed, then she turned to the toms. "You all go to your dens, me and Angel have something we need to discusses." The toms all left, but Kill looked back not wanting to leave his sister.

Stream turned to her daughter and meowed, "How was the young tom? Did he break your heart? No if he had you would be sad. Did he really grow up with foxes? Are you two going to announce that your mates? Are you planning to have my grand-"

"**Whoa** mom, he was great, no he did not break my heart-"

"Good cause if he did I would of torn off his pride." She hissed, shedding her claws.

"-yes he did grow up with foxes, and I hardly know him and not planning on becoming mates for awhile, and _mom_ I'm not ready to have kits!" Angel meowed, licking her chest a little.

"Awww! I want grand-kittens!" Stream whined.

"Hmm...I don't know maybe we will have kits." Stated a voice from the shadows. Angel stood muzzle open as Tyco came from out of the shadows.

"Yay!" Stream cried, jumping into the air.

"If there is a chance I can become your mate I would love to give it my best shot." Tyco meowed as he padded over to stand in front of her, his eyes shining.

"You two are sleeping in the same den cause...I'll think of something just shoo." Stream butted them in the direction of Angel's den. They curled up in Angel's nest.

"Goodnight Tyco." muttered Angel, as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kitten."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Angel felt something move beside her and she opened an eye to see Tyco waking up. He looked at her and purred, "Good morning Kitten." then he rubbed his cheek against hers.

Tyco got up and went to the entrants and looked back at her. "I'll go get us something to eat, what do you want?"

Angel tipped her head and meowed, "Surprise me." After he left she stretched, giving a big yawn. Then four cats came rushing in.

"How'd it go!" squeaked Rose, as she tried to contain herself from bouncing.

"He looked happy coming from your den." Meowed Brick, as she looked suspiciously at Angel.

Stream looked hopefully at her daughter and meowed, "Did you two talk about being mates?"

"MOM!" meowed Angel, licking her chest in embarrassment.

"Stream she's too young to be thinking about that." Meowed Whisker, her eyes shining in amusement.

"But I want GRAND-KITTENS!" cried Stream.

"Hey I can hear you all." Meowed a tom from the entrant of the den. They all looked over to the tom, Angel blushed realizing Tyco had heard what they had been saying.

"How long you been over there?" she meowed, shifting uncomfortable. "I came over when I saw them go rushing into the den," He stated padding up to her and dropping a rabbit at her paws. "and I'm working on your grand-kittens." He meowed to Stream, his eyes shining in amusement as Angel blushed even more.

"YEAH!" Stream purred with joy, bouncing around the den.

"Don't encourage her!" cried Angel, looking at her mother jumping around the den.

"What's going on in here?" meowed her brother coming into the den with his two friends behind him. He saw Tyco and growled, "What are **you** doing in here?" his friends began to growl as well.

Angel glared at them and then screeched, "**GET OUT, YOU ALL DON'T FIT IN HERE! OUT, OUT!**" she shooed them all out. Once they were all out, Angel noticed that everyone was looking at them. Scourge was looking confused and padded over.

"What is going on? Why were you all in her den?" he looked at them all and then at Stream as she was still bouncing around. "Stream are you all right?" she looked at him and meowed "Grand-kittens, grand-kittens, I want grand-kittens."

He looked at Angel, a confused look in his eyes. Angel sighed, "She wants me to have kittens." His eyes widened and he screeched, "NO! You are too young! Who's the tom I'll shred him!" he looked around, glaring at every tom in the ally then he looked at Tyco. Tyco looked him back in the eye refusing to step down. "Stay **away** from my daughter!" he hissed, then turned and stormed off.

Tyco whispered, "No." and then moved closer to Angel, twining their tails together. Stream purred; Kill and his buddies growled; Rose, Brick, and Whisker snickered. Cats watched in shock as the tom made a daring move on their leader's daughter.

"Your over doing it Tyco." whispered Angel, fearing that the tom was going to be shredded. Scourge turned back around to see what his cats were looking at. He screeched and flung himself at the tom.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

They circle eachother and then Scourge made the first move, lashing his claws at Tyco's flank. Tyco dodged his claws, but still got nicked on the shoulder. Tyco then turned and jumped up over Scourge and slammed down on his back, tearing open his flank. Scourge yowled, then turned as Tyco landed and bit his paw. Then dug his claws into his shoulder, attacking the one he had scratched last time. He let go of his paw and aimed for his throat.

Tyco saw that he was going for his throat and duck just in time and grabbed Scourge's collar and throw him to the other side of the ally. Tyco rushed over to where Scourge laid and tried to bite down on his neck, but just as he was about to attack Scourge jumped up and ripped above Tyco's left eye. He yowled as blood splashed in his eye.

They glared at eachother and then Scourge stood up and turned away from the confused tom. "Watch yourself kit, cause I'll find a reason that will prove you are not worthy of my kit." Then he stormed off calling Bone and his senior warriors.

Angel let out the breath she had been holding the whole time they had been fighting. Then she stormed over to Tyco and slapped him in the face. He turned to her in shock.

"What was that for?"

She glared at him, "For worrying me you fur-ball, I thought you were going to die." Fear in her eyes as she thought of what would of happened if Scourge had killed him. 'My own father killing the one I love.' She shuddered at the thought.

Tyco looked at her and mumbled, "Don't worry I will always be there for you." he rubbed his cheek against hers. "Lets go eat that rabbit I got you."

"Okay." She mumbled as she breathed in his scent.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

After they ate the rabbit they left to go to the clearing she practice training with Claw. Angel then remembered, "Claw!" she forgot that she was supposed to be training with him but for the pass days she had not seen him. She began to run to the clearing, Tyco behind her.

"Who's Claw?" he meowed as they raced off through the Twoleg place. "He's my mentor, and I have not seen him for days."

"You don't see him in the ally?" she shook her head. "He does not live in the ally, normally he stays away from others." She meowed.

They ran into the clearing and Angel called out, "Claw! I'm here, sorry for not coming the past couple of days. Something came up and well-"

"Shut up." Meowed someone from the shadows. They both looked over to see a grey tom coming from a bush. "I was wondering when you come back," he looked at Tyco and snorted. "Who's that?"

"This is Tyco, he's new around here." She meowed, lowering her head and eyes.

"I don't **care!**" he snarled, then he turned to Tyco. "Go, I don't want you here!"

Tyco looked Claw in the eyes for a bit, then simple meowed. "No." Curling his tail around Angel, making Claw growl even more. "She's mine."

Claw flatted his ears then looked at Angel, sadness filled his eyes. Then he turned and ran back into the bushes.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

"Tyco, why did you say that?" Angel turned to him, "Why did Claw look sad and run away?"

"He was in love with you."

Angel's eyes widened, then she raced after Claw. She could hear Tyco racing after her and she quickened her pace. 'How could I not of noticed? I saw him every day, Claw I'm sorry!' she followed his scent to an old burrow.

She padded in, and followed Claw's scent until she found him whimpering in a corner. She slowly padded up to him. "Claw, are you okay?" she whispered. He stiffened, then turn to look at her, sadness in his red eyes.

"What?" he meowed harshly, turning away from her. "Why are you not with your new **mate**?"

"We're not mates." She sighed, then meowed, "Why did you never tell me?"

"Cause I was afraid you would not feel the same, and I was right." Then he muttered. "Who could ever love a monster like me?"

"Claw I do love you, but no I don't love you like you love me. I love you like a uncle or second father. Your not a monster, you never were."

Claw turned to her, "Really? You don't think I'm a monster or unlovable?" he looked hopeful.

"Of course, I'm sorry." She moved toward him and rubbed her cheek against his. He looked at her and meowed. "For what?"

"I'm sorry I don't love you like you love me."

"You love me and that's all that matters." He mumbled.

"Come back to the ally with me." She looked at him, and looked back a little hesitant then nodded, "Okay."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

They went back to the clearing to find a worried Tyco. He rushed over to her and rubbed his muzzle along her cheek. "I was so worried." A growling from Claw made Tyco stop and look at him. "What?!" he snapped.

"Claw be nice." Angel commanded, "That goes for you too." She pointed her nose at Tyco. They flattened there ears and looked in different directions, but both nodded. "Lets go back to the ally, and on the way we can hunt." She meowed cheerfully.

When they entered the ally they had caught two rabbits, five mice, a bird, and four squirrels. They dropped them in the shallow hole used as a food pile.

The two toms had refused to speak to eachother the whole time they had been hunting. Angel had tried to get them to talk to eachother, but failed. So she gave up.

She padded up to her mother and her friends. "Hi!" the she-cats looked at the two toms behind her, staring death glares at eachother.

"Hmm. They don't like eachother do they." Meowed Rose, as she watched the toms.

Whisker looked at them then stood and padded to stand in front of them. They turned their glares at her and hissed, "**What!?**"they turned back to eachother and glared then turned away. Then Whisker slapped them both with her tail.

"Stop acting like kits." She hissed, both toms looked at her in shock.

"She's right you are acting like kits, and your not making Angel happy." Stream meowed, coming up to the tom baring her teeth at them and unsheathing her claws. The toms looked at her then at Angel. They both lowered their heads and meowed, "Sorry."

"Now get along or I'll cut both your prides off." The toms both put their tails between their legs. "Uh...we understand." "Good! Now about my grand-kits-" Stream began, Angel snapped her head in her direction.

"**MOM!**" Angel screeched, Tyco looking at Stream with amusement and Claw looked at her in shock. "We are **not** having this talk again." She stormed off to her den, both toms following. As she padded into the den Tyco followed her in, but Claw hesitated unsure what to do then laid outside of the den.

Angel noticed he had not come in and went to the entrant, poking her head out and meowed, "You can come in, you know." he looked up at her then stood and followed her back into her den. As she lay back down, both toms laid next to her. Claw on her right and Tyco on her left.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Angel return from patrolling with Sugar, Snip, and Sam. It had been quiet and nothing dangerous had happened and they had hunted a little catching three rats. Snip was a dark brown tom and Sam was a grey tom with black paws and a spot on his chin.

They dropped the rats off and then Angel looked for her two troublesome toms, but instead was tackled by Death. Death raked her claws down Angel's back then she tore her back leg open. Angel yowled in pain and collapsed as Death ripped her right eye.

Just as Death was about to tear her throat, she was yanked away and attacked by three toms. Kill, Tyco, and Claw all roared with raged. Death broke free and raced out of the ally with Kill's friends right behind her.

The toms looked at Angel to see her covered in her own blood. They raced to her side, Claw sniffed her then looked at the other two and meowed, "She losing too much blood, she needs help **_now_**!"

Kill stood and yowled, "Someone go find Rose! **NOW!**" cats began to run around searching for the medicine cat. Brick came running with Bone next to her.

"What happened?!" Brick meowed, Bone looked at her in shock. "Who would attack Scourge's daughter like this?" he meowed.

"**DEATH!**" The three toms snarled.

Rose came with Stream and Whisker right behind her.

"What happened?" Rose cried, looking at Angel's eye and leg.

Stream screeched, "MY KIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KIT!"

Whisker just stared at them, her eyes slits. Then she turned her head to look at something. "We need to get her somewhere safe, **now**." She meowed once she looked back at the group. Rose nodded, she then turned to Bone. "Can you carry her to my den?"

Claw, Tyco, and Kill all growled, lashing their tails. "Why not **us**?!"

"Cause you three are too tense and would only hurt her more." Brick meowed, coming to stand in front of Stream. She rested her tail on her shoulder and led her to Rose's den as Bone picked Angel up and carried her to the den. The toms followed behind.

"I need you all to stay out of the den, I'll need room." Rose meowed. Stream's head shot up and she screeched, "I'm not leaving my daughter!" then she rushed in the den as Bone exited after laying Angel in one of the nest. "Fine," Rose muttered then looked at the others. "No, you all have to stay out here."

Claw unshed his claws digging them into the ground, but said nothing. Tyco gritted his teeth and growled. Kill was furious, and paced back and forth.

When Hawk and Dirt came padding up, they had new cuts all over them. They lowered their heads when Kill looked at them, hope in his eyes. Kill growled, "What happened, where is she?" lashing his tail in anger.

"We followed her to the edge of Twoleg place and we fought for a bit..." Dirt trailed off and looked at Hawk. Hawk meowed. "Then five other cats came out and attacked us...then she escaped."

"She's got allies!" exclaimed Kill. "Who are they? Are they from BloodClan?"

"We think their rogues that she's gathered up." Hawk meowed.

"Who has gathered rogues as allies?" meowed Scourge as he came padding up with Bone, who had gone in searched of him after he laid Angel down. "and what happen to Angel?"

"Death, and she attacked her!" wailed Kill. Hawk and Dirt looked at their leader.

"Death has gone too far this time Scourge." Meowed Brick, looking at Scourge. He turned to her and nodded.

He let out a sighed, "I thought that as she got older she would understand but I guess not." He turned and ran to his garbage bin and yowled, "GATHER, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" As the cats gathered around Scourge's bin, he meowed. "You all know Death, my daughter? Well she has attacked her sister, Angel, and severally injured her. She has not only attacked her own kin, but has allied herself with rogues not of our Clan." Scourge stop speaking when cats began to yowl with rage. He lashed his tail for silence and it quickly quieted down. "Therefore I have no other choice but to banished her and if ever seen here again you have my permission to kill her."

He jumped down from his bin and raced into the medicine den.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

A brown she-cat with a black paw moved out of the shadows. Then one the other side five other cats came out to stand in front of the she-cat.

"Is she still alive?" asked the she-cat, her green eyes narrowed. A dark brown tom stepped forward, "They have not let her out of the medicine den, and no one knows if she's alive or dead my lord." bowing his head as he stepped back.

Lashing her tail, she growled. "This is not helpful at all." She turned as she heard bushes moving behind her. A black tom with amber eyes came out and padded to her side.

"Don't worry Death, the wounds you inflicted on her will most likely kill her and then Scourge will break. Though _if_ she manages to survive then I can always go to Plan B." he meowed his amber eyes glowing.

"Oh Night I know you will not fail me." Death nuzzled his cheek. Then Night moved away to look her in the eyes. "There is one problem, you've been banished from BloodClan."

"Oh well, that can't be helped." She looked at him. "How many do we have on our side in the Clan?"

"Hmm...well there's Sam, Tom, Flower, Fire, Tooth, Daisy, Apple, and Tip. That's eight cats." He meowed thinking a bit. "Then we have thirty something rogues."

"My lords, are we going to attack soon?" meowed a tan she-cat, her blue eyes hopeful. Death looked at her and meowed, "Soon yes. We will attack soon."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

"Sugar come here! I want you to take Rip, Rock, Crow and Snip." Kill yowled to the she-cat, then he turned to his mentor. "Stone you take Mitten, Ice, and Snake. Birdie you a to take Cream, Flame, Apple, and Leaf. Dirt go with Rocket, Frost, and Talon, and Hawk you take Taco, Sam, Flower, and Rip."

The cats called all got into their groups and padded out of the ally, toward the forest in search of Death. As they left Kill thought, 'I hope they find her and drag her back here so I can tear her apart for what she's done.' he lashed his tail and growled savagely.

"He looked around the ally wanting something to tear his claws though. He saw Death's den and stormed over to it. He looked around and breathed in Death's scent, then with a growl he began to tear her nest apart. He tore anything he could and everything.

After everything was destroyed he stormed out and padded to the entrant of Rose's den. "Is she alright? Will she be alright?" he meowed to Whisker who was sitting outside of the den.

"Dear, don't worry Rose will fix her up as good as new." Meowed the old cat cheerfully, but you could see the worry in her eyes.

"Please don't try to make me feel better and hope on nothing more than a lie." He meowed with sadness, his head lowered to the ground.

Whisker looked at him, then meowed. "I know, but all we can do is hope. Come lay next to me." Kill padded over to her and laid down. She rapped her tail around him, they sat like that until Hawk came running with his patrol behind him. "Kill we have something to report!"

Hawk led his patrol through Twoleg place toward the forest. But just as they were nearing the end of Twoleg place they were ambushed. Six cats came out of the shadows and attacked them. Hawk fought with a big grey tom. Rip was against a large tan tom and a small tan she-cat. Taco was fighting a orange she-cat. Sam was up against a black and white tom and Flower was fighting a black she-cat.

Hawk swipe his paw over the cats ear and was please he saw blood spill out of it. Then the large tom head butted him in the chest, knocking him over. Then the tom slashed him across the flank. He yowled and scratched the tom in the face. The tom jumped back growling in rage, he ran at him, but this time Hawk jumped up and twisted in the air and landed on the toms back. He raked his claws down the tom back over and over, then he jumped off and slashed his cheek open.

The tom yowled then turned and fled. Hawk looked around to see the others had chase off their attackers. Rip had a large gash on his side and a few scratches. Taco was laying on the ground moaning, he had a deep tear on his shoulder and a cut near his neck and multiple scratches. Sam and Flower had just a few scratches here and there, but nothing serious.

Hawk looked at Taco and meowed, "Do you think you can stand." the only reply he got was a low moan. Hawk turned to Sam and Flower, "You two carry him." he ordered. "We need to return and report this." Then he padded back toward the ally.

As they entered the ally they ran to where Kill was laying near the medicine den. "Kill we have something to report!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Scourge sat next to Stream, looking down at their unconscious daughter. Scourge looked at her and thought of himself when he was little.

**Flashback**

'_A small black kitten with a white paw hid under a blanket. He was playing hide and seek, but like always he was never found. His brother and sister always ignored him, leaving him on his own. Then their mother called them, "Rudy, Socks! Come here!" as his siblings padded over to her, Tiny got out from under the blanket and followed them. "I've told you to be nice to your brother."_

_"But mama he whines to much and always gives his hiding place away." Meowed Rudy, flatting her ears. Socks nodded his head in agreement. _

_'It's not my fault I'm so small, I'd grow if I could just so they would like me.' Thought Tiny._

_Later that day_

_The three kittens when outside for the first time. 'The scents are so strange' thought Tiny as he wondered around. The Twolegs they lived with out strange things around their necks that jingled. Tiny went over to the fence and found a hole. He looked through it and saw huge trees. 'That must be the forest!' he thought._

_"Tiny!" he heard his mother call him. he raced over to her and saw Socks and Rudy playing a new game. They were batting their paws at a fluffy thing one of the Twoleg kits were wiggling in front of them. 'I don't think they're playing right.'_

_He padded up to Rudy and asked "Can I play?" she looked at him and meowed. "I guess." Tiny jumped and grabbed the fluffy thing and raced off with it. He hid in the bushes. Then Rudy and Socks ran up and growled, "Give that back! You don't play right!" then Socks snatched the fluffy thing away and they padded back to the Twoleg kits._

_Tiny just looked at them, then he though. 'I'll show them.' He raced off to the hole in the fence and wiggled through. He padded toward the forest and walked into it. 'Wow, it's so big!' he thought. He saw a leaf and jumped on it. Then he saw a tree stump and climb up it._

_Tiny heard a noise from above and looked up to see a bird flying down toward him. He lowered himself to the ground. The bird landed a few fox-lengths away from the stump. Then he heard his mother calling him and ran back to the fence. He crawled through the hole and ran up to his mother._

_"Tiny where have you been?" his mother meowed, coming to lick his head. "I went into the forest! I caught a mouse, then I climbed a tower, and I made a house and lived in it. Then I caught a fox and ate it." Tiny squeaked as his mother picked him up._

_"Liar!" meowed Rudy and Socks, they sent glares at him. "Your too weak and small to do anything big."_

_"Oh my brave little kit." Purred Tiny's mother as she placed him in their bed. 'They don't believe me, mother says I'm brave, but I don't think she believes me either.' _

_Days later_

_'Ruby and Socks no longer let me play, mother does not try to stop them from being mean anymore. She pays more attention to them now.' _

_Ruby and Socks were practicing fighting as their mother told them how to win against eachother. Tiny came over and asked, "Can you teach me how to fight?" they turned and meowed. "No!" then they ran to play somewhere else._

_As they went inside, their mother called Ruby and Socks. "Now some Twolegs are going to come and they might take you home." She meowed to them._

_"But mama, we don't want to go." Ruby whined, Socks nodded in agreement._

_"But soon you are going to have Twolegs of your own to take care of and if they live close we might be able to see eachother." Meowed mother as she looked at them._

_The next day_

_Two Twolegs with their kits came today, Ruby and Socks went up to them and purred. Mother gave them a ball of yarn to play with. Tiny watched his sibling played with the Twoleg kits. He knew they were faking it._

_As the kits began to leave Ruby came over and whispered, "See the kits don't want you, they want us, and you know what happens with unwanted kittens? They get thrown in the river!" she growled, then raced off to Socks. Tiny looked after her in fear, 'I'm going to be thrown in the river!'_

_The next day_

_When the Twoleg kits returned Tiny sat in the opened and purred, but they went right by him to Ruby and Socks. Tiny thought, 'They don't want me! I'm goanna get thrown in the river!' then he ran out of the cat-flap and toward the hole. 'No ones going to throw me in the river!'_

_He raced off down the line of fences. "Someone's running away from home." Meowed some cat from the top of a fence. Tiny looked up and saw two toms sitting on the one who spoke first was a grey tom and the other was a light brown tabby with darker stripes. "Don't go in the forest, the forest cats would eat a small kit like you in one bite." Meowed the other. _

_"I'm not weak and I'm plenty big. I'll show you." Then he ran off into the forest. He went deeper into the forest. Then he heard a growl and looked to see three cats. A grey tom with dark patches was in front, then there was a blueish grey she-cat, and a brown tom with dark stripes. _

_"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory!?" meowed the tom in front. The she-cat took a step forward. "Thistleclaw there's no need for this he's just a kit." The tom growled, "Bluefur, you are too soft on kittypets. Lets let my apprentice decided what to do with him. Tigerpaw?" _

_The smaller brown cat growled, "I think we should teach him a lesson." Bluefur meowed. "Wait one sec-" Thistleclaw growled, lashing his tail. "So be it."_

_Then Tigerpaw charged at Tiny and knocked him over, then he slammed him into a tree. Before the Tiny could get up Tigerpaw was on him and preparing to finish him off._

_"Tigerpaw, enough!" Bluefur meowed, "He's learned his lesson, now lets go." Then Tigerpaw lowered his head to Tiny and growled, "You'll never forget me!" then he turned and padded after the others._

_Tiny stumbled out of the forest back to Twoleg place he kept going until he reached his home only to remember that Socks and Ruby would no longer be there and if he went back he'd be thrown into the river. So he turned away for the last time. 'Bye mama.'_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

_In the city_

_As Tiny padded through the city he passed many cats. They were skinny and many were fighting over scraps of food. Tiny looked for some food, but was chased away by other cats. Then a she-cat called him over._

_She gave him a chicken leg. "Why are you sharing with me?" he meowed as he began to munch on the leg. "Ah I have a soft spot for kits. I would ask you why a kittypet like you are here, but hey non my business." She meowed._

_"I hear that word a lot, what does it mean?" he asked her. She looked at him and replied. "It's what you are, your collared gives it away." He looked at his collar in a mirror. 'So a kittypet wears these, but I'm no longer a kittypet so I don't need this.' He tried to pull it off, but couldn't. He saw that the cats around were laughing at him._

_He stormed off, and went down an ally to come face to face with a dog. The dog stood up and Tiny froze. Then the dog walked away. Tiny saw where the dog had been laying was a tooth. 'I could use that to get this collar off.'_

_As Tiny tried to tear the collar off with the tooth it got stuck in his collar. 'Great!' he thought._

_The next day, as Tiny came into an ally with a bunch of cats. As he padded up, "Can I have some of that?" he asked. One of the cats looked at him and meowed. "Where did you get that tooth?" _

_Tiny looked at his collar and meowed. "Oh this, I got it from a dog I killed." The cats looked at him then at eachother. "Really?" meowed the first tom. "Yeah, he came after some food I had and so I killed him."_

_The cats looked as though they did not believe him, but he didn't care as they backed away from the food so he could eat some. _

_Later while he was sleeping, two cats called him, he looked to see a white and black tom with a ginger she-cat._

_"You the cat who kill a dog?" meowed the tom. Tiny meowed, "Y...ye..yes." "Come with us." He got out of the tire he was sleeping in and followed the two to a ally. "This is where a dog has been staying for the pass days and we can't get anywhere the food is." Meowed the she-cat. "You want me to get rid of the dog."_

_"Yes, if you don't then it would be best if you left." The she-cat meowed. Then the two cats left._

_Tiny was unsure what to do. He knew he could not fight a dog, but if he did not he would be treated bad again. He decided to see what the cats were asking of him. He went to the top of the building and looked down into the ally to see a huge dog. 'I can't fight __**that**__!'_

_Then he looked around and saw cats fighting and trying to find food. 'But if I don't, then all these cats will stave.' Then he lashed his tail. 'I'll do it! Even if I die.' _

_The next day he came to the ally and found many cats there. He padded by them and passed the to cats he had seen the day before. As he went closer to the area where the dog was, he saw the dog lift up his head and sniffed the air. Then it became scared and Tiny looked to where it was looking at to see that it was cowering cause of his shadow. Then the dog ran out of the ally, but as it went by him he grabbed some of its fur._

_He padded out of the ally as cats watched the dog run down the ally. They turned to look at him in shock. Then the cats began to crowed him. "Thank you!" "You are so brave!" "How do you do it?!" _

_"What's your name?" one cat meowed._

_Tiny looked at them and thought. 'I'm no longer Tiny.' "My name is Scourge."_

**End of flashback**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Angel open one eye to see she was in the Medicine Cat's den. "Ugh, my leg hurts." She moaned, then some things moved around her and she saw Scourge and Stream looking at her with worried eyes. Stream began to vigorously licking her. Angel looked at her leg and saw it was rapped tightly up. Then she tried to open her other eye but it would not open. She placed a paw on it and felt that it was rapped up too.

Scourge looked at her with guilt and grief. "Your sister tore your eye and ripped your leg badly. We were afraid you were going to die. Rose said even if you lived you will never be able to see out of your eye again or fight." He lowered his head. "I'm sorry...you don't have to worry about Death anymore though,...I've banished her."

"She'll be back." Snarled Angel, making both Scourge and Stream look at her in surprise. "What do you mean, she wouldn't come back knowing she'll be killed, would she?" asked her mother, fear edged her meow. "Yes she would but not alone...I might never be able to see out of my left eye again but I will fight again." Meowed Angel with determination in her eye.

She began to stumble to her paws, falling a **lot**. But she didn't quit. Just as Rose came padding in Angel had manage to get herself standing. Rose looked at her in surprise and padded over to help her. Rose knew she would try, and didn't plan on stopping her.

Once Angel was finally able to stand on her own she began to try and walk to the entrant of the den. She stumbled and fell flat on her face, she gave a strangle cry, but got right back on her paws. 'I will walk again,** today!**' she thought, trying again. After a few fail attempts and the others begging her to rest, she made it to the den entrant. There she collapse. She gave a sigh of relief, 'Made it.' Then she closed her eyes for a little rest.

When she woke again she felt two warm body's pressed against her. She open her eye to see Claw and Tyco curled around her. She looked at them and tried to hold back the purr of amusement as she watched Claw twitched in his sleep as though he was hunting something. Tyco was on his back and twitching around as though he was rolling in catnip. 'They look so cute when they're sleeping and not trying to claw eachothers throats out.' She nestled back into their fur and fell asleep to the image of their sleeping faces.

Something moved beside her and she lifted her head to see Claw and Tyco stretching at the den entrant. She mumbled, "Good morning." And curled her tail over her paws and nose. Both toms looked at her in shock. "Your awake!" they then both rushed over to her and nuzzled her cheek.

"Yup, I woke up yesterday." Angel meowed as she tried to shoo them away. "Hey did you know you twitch in your sleep Claw? Its really cute."

Angel purred as Claw looked at her in embarrassment. "Nnn-nnoo-nno." He stuttered, Tyco looked at him and snickered. Claw just glared at him. "Tyco when you sleep you look like your high on catnip." Angel purred, looking at the tom as he twitched his ear, Claw snickered at him.

Tyco ignored him, "Are you goanna get up today?" he asked hopefully. Claw nodded in agreement. Angel thought about it then nodded. As she stumbled to her paws, with both males on either side of her. She limped to the den entrant, falling only three times. 'Ugh...the entrant not even that far away. This is going to be a **very** long day.'

As they exited the den cats turned in their direction. Sugar one of the meanest cats in BloodClan padded up. "I'm sorry for what happened we are trying to locate her..." Sugar trailed off and began to growl angrily.

"Don't worry she will return, I know it." Meowed Angel, her eyes narrowed into slits. Sugar nodded and began to growl at a group of young cats who were just lying around. They quickly got up and raced away to do something useful.

"**ANGEL!**"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

Angel turned to see her brother with his two buddies, who never seem to be far behind, come racing up to her. Kill nuzzles his sisters cheek. "Your alive! You had me very worried I thought you were going to die, I don't know what I would of done if you did, well actually I do I would of hunt Death down and tore her into a million pieces, then I would of feed her to a bunch of dogs and then-"

Angel placed her tail over her brother's muzzle, "Okay we get it." She purred. Kill sighed and calm down.

Kill turned to Hawk and Dirt, who as she got a better look at them, were covered in new wounds. "Hawk, Dirt, tell her what you have found out." He commanded. They bowed their heads and turned to Angel.

Dirt spoke first, "Death has made an alliance with rogues." Then Hawk spoke, "She is now having her group of rogues attack our patrols." Dirt. "We have lost a few cats." Hawk finished. "Snip, Chip, Rock, Storm, and Rag."

Angel looked at them, "They killed Rock, but she is only our age ten moons."

"They are rogues, they'll kill anything with a heartbeat." Mumbled Claw, Angel turned to him to see he was not looking at her. 'Is he remembering something?' she wondered.

"How many cats are still able to fight and hunt?" she meowed, Kill turned to her. "Ummm, well, Taco, Fallen, Wings, Digger, Song, Blaze, Blue, and Bird are all too injured to fight. So that leaves thirty-four cats not including us, Rose, Bone, Brick, dad, mom, or the elders."

"Hmm, that'll do." Angel meowed and limped to go do something. Claw and Tyco hurry to follow her. As they leave the ally and head toward the forest, Angel turns to Tyco. "Do you think you can get some foxes to help us out?"

Tyco was shock by her question but nodded his head, "Good. Now lead the way to where ever you came from, cause I have no clue and neither does Claw!" she meowed cheerfully. The toms purred in amusement.

"Okay, but it'll be a few days journey should we tell the Clan?" Tyco asked, Angel looked at him and meowed. "Let them suffer."

"Where do you think your going?"

The trio turned around to come faced to faced with a group of she-cats. Stream padded forward and meowed, "Your going nowhere without me!"

"Yeah, we're coming with you!" meowed Brick, Rose and Whisker nodded. "Aaa, won't BloodClan need you Rose?"

"No, Poppy can deal with them." She shrugged.

"Okay then, LETS GO!" purred Angel, as she limped away. Tyco meowed, "Aaa..it's the other way." Angel turned and meowed. "Well how in our ancestor's name am I suppose to know that?"

They padded off to start the journey to Tyco's home.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

When nightfall finally came the group of cats settled down. Stream gathered some moss with the help of Brick, and Tyco. Whisker laid down under a tree, Rose looked for some herbs to place on Angel's wounds. Claw laid down and allowed Angel to get off his back. They got tired of stopping every few seconds.

"Here dear lay on this." Meowed Stream as she padded up to Angel, she lay the moss on the ground. Angel stood stiffly and collapsed onto the moss. Rose padded up and began to work on her injures.

Brick made a make-sift nest for Whisker. Once all the nest were done, Tyco led Stream, Brick, and Claw out to find some prey.

"Soooo, what do you think Tyco's family will be like?" Angel asked after awhile of silences. Whisker looked at her and meowed, "Well Tyco does not eat cats, and well they did not eat him. So maybe their friendly."

"Well I don't see why they wouldn't be, if Tyco tells them we're friends. Right?" Rose meowed.

Just then the others returned, Tyco had a rabbit, Stream had two mice and a bird, Brick carried two birds, and Claw had a giant rat. They settled down to eat. Stream meowed, "So while we were gone what you she-cats talk about?"

"Oh we were just talking about how Tyco's family might greet us." Meowed Angel as she shared the rabbit with Tyco. Tyco chocked on a piece of rabbit meat he was eating.

Stream looked startled, Rose asked, "What's the matter?" Tyco refused to look any of them in the eye. "You were lying when you said you lived with foxes weren't you." Growled Claw angrily, though his eyes showed he was relieved.

"It's not that I was lying, I'm just not sure if they will welcome you is all." Tyco muttered, his tail curled around his back.

"Why would they not, we're friends of your so-" Angel began. "It won't matter, they'll still try and kill you." Meowed Tyco, he lowered his head onto his paws.

"Then how did **you** survive living with them?" Claw growled, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the ground.

"Hmmm...I fought for my place."

"Liar." Hissed Claw.

"Shut-up." Snapped Tyco, he stood and began to pace back and forth. "Maybe we should go back." Meowed Rose, fear edge her voice. Tyco meowed over his shoulder, as he padded into the bushes. "I-I'l-I'll be back." Then he was gone.

All the cats looked in the direction he had left in. they were silent for along time then Angel meowed. "What do you think got into him?"

"I think we should go back." Meowed Rose.

"Lets wait till morning, if Tyco does not return, then we'll go back." Meowed Angel, unwilling to leave the tom.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

Tyco padded through the forest, 'I can't bring them to my home they'll get killed!' he began to run. When he finally stop he was in front of a giant tree with twisted branches. He stood in front of the tree for a bit, then he began to climb.

Once he got to a branch that had a tunnel into the tree he padded in, he curled up and fell into sleep.

_"Wake up Tyco."_

_Tyco lifted his head to see five cats with stars in their fur standing in front of him. his eyes widen as he realized who they were. He jumped to his paws and nuzzled each cat. _

_The first one who spoke was a light brown she-cat with dark brown spots with green eyes. "My son, why are you so troubled?"_

_"Mother, I'm not sure what to do." Tyco whimpered. _

_A black tom with blue eyes step forward, "Tyco son, don't worry."_

_"But Father what if they attack them?" Tyco whined._

_A dark brown tom with green eyes padded up. "They trust you, you should trust them too."_

_"Uncle, I do trust them." Meowed Tyco._

_A black tom with grey spots stood in front of Tyco. "Brother go back to them."_

_"Shade."_

_Then a small grey she-cat with black spots padded up to him. "Do what you think is right."_

_"Shadow, little sister." His eyes filled with sorrow. "I miss you all so much."_

_"We know and we are waiting for when its your time to join us." They all meowed as they began to fade. "We are always with you."_

Tyco woke up as the sun began to rise. 'I need to hurry!" he jumped down from branch to branch and landed on the ground. He raced to where everyone was waking up. As he burst out of the bushes, they all turned to him startled.

"Ty-Tyco! Your back." meowed Rose, he nodded and meowed, "Come, I'll show you where the foxes live."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

Angel jumped as Tyco burst from the bushes. Rose meowed, "Ty-Tyco! Your back."

He nodded and then said. "Come, I'll show you where the foxes live." Turning without waiting for an answer. Angel was the first to follow then the others slowly came along.

Tyco was a little tense but it looked as though he was sure that things would turn out well. They padded to a large tree with twisted branches. Angel saw Tyco's eyes flash toward it.

They traveled until they came to a tunnel that reeked of fox. Tyco turned to the group and meowed. "This is the entrants to where they all live. When we go in stick close to me or you might get lost and probably become someone's food."

They all nodded then followed him into the dark places.

Claw was the first to speak after they went in. "This place _reeks_! No wonder someone could get lost, you can't even smell your own trail!"

"Shut _up!_ You don't see the foxes complaining about your stench." Tyco snapped, from in front of them.

Claw muttered something, but nobody heard what it was and Tyco didn't want to make him repeat it. After traveling in darkness for so long they finally saw light coming from ahead.

Tyco quickened his pace and so did the others. As they came out they found that they were surrounded by undergrowth.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" they heard a dog bark. They turn to see a young orange fox coming out of the undergrowth. Around his head was a grey bandana. Tyco turned to the fox and...**barked!** "Woof, yip!"

"I didn't think he was serious when he said he spoke _fox!_" Rose meowed shock. Then the fox jumped at Tyco and to their surprise, licked his face and wagged his tail.

Tyco turned to them and meowed, "This is Samuel," then to the fox he barked. "arf, woof." And pointed to them. The fox turned and bowed his head, then turned and padded off, looking over his shoulder and barked. Then continued on his way.

"What he say?" asked Stream, her eyes bright with curiosity. "He said that he wants us to follow him." meowed Tyco as he followed Samuel. The others followed.

They came to a place where a bunch of foxes were. Some foxes were eating with others while young foxes played about. Old foxes were laying in the sun warming their pelts.

Once the seven cats entered, everyone turned to look at them. Then a light orange she-fox with a blue bandana around her neck jumped to her paws and raced over to the cats and tackled Tyco. She nuzzled him and licked his fur of all the dirt from the tunnel.

She yipped with happiness. Tyco turned to the others and purred. "This is Sophie. She took care of me when I was a kit." He nuzzled her back, they touched noses then she turned to them, her gentle brown eyes full of curiosity.

Then they heard a loud bark and turned to see a full grown dark orange fox heading their way a black bandana around his head. Tyco turned to him and bowed, signaling to the others to do the same.

The fax barked to Tyco and he answered. The fox turned and nodded. Tyco got up and followed, the others behind him.

One fox snapped at the cats and Claw lashed out at him, catching his nose. The fox yelped and glared at him. He of course returned the glare, then padded away his tail held high. They heard the other foxes mutter to each other, but no one knew what they were saying beside Tyco. They neared a cave and entered.

The fox sat down on a mossy nest and looked at the cats. Then he turned to Tyco and barked. They talked for a bit, then to all the cats surprises but Tyco, the fox spoke.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

Tyco ran out of the tunnel into the familiar place he once called home. It was covered in undergrowth. He loved the scent of fox everywhere. Then he heard a growl.

"Who dares to enter this place?" Tyco turned to see a young fox with a grey bandana come from the undergrowth. The others all stared at him in fear, or well all but Claw who had unshed claws out ready to fight. Tyco then barked. "It's me Samuel, Tyco."

The fox turned his gaze to him and then launched himself at him licking his cheek. Tyco turned to the others and meowed, "This is Samuel," then turned back to Samuel and barked. "These are my friends." He pointed to the group of cats.

Samuel turned to them and bowed then stood and padded away looking over his shoulder he barked. "Follow."

"What did he say?" asked Stream, I turned to her and replied. "He said he wants us to follow him. then I turned and followed him into a clearing where many foxes were.

Tyco looked for a blue bandana. Then he heard a familiar yip and turned to see his fox mother Sophie racing toward them. She tackled him and then nuzzled him. She began to lick his pelt clean of all the dirt from his fur.

Tyco turned to the others and purred. "This is Sophie. She took care of me when I was a kit." He then nuzzled her back.

Then she turned to the others, her eyes sparkled with curiosity. Then Tyco heard a loud bark and turned to see a large fox padding toward them. He bowed to him and signal to the others to do the same.

"Who are the ones you bring?"

"Friends." Answered Tyco, the fox nodded and padded away. Tyco got up and followed, the others doing the same.

A fox called Drake growled at them and Claw lashed out, scratching his nose. Drake yelp then glared at him. Claw retured his glared and padded on with his tail held high.

Tyco heard the other foxes whispering.

"What a daring cat."

"Just like Tyco."

"Why has he returned?"

"Who are the others with him?"

They neared a the foxes den and entered it. Tyco and the others all watched as the fox settled on his nest and turned to them.

Then he spoke to Tyco. "Why have you brought cats here?"

"There is a problem where they live and would like for your help." Tyco answered.

"May I know that problem?" asked the fox.

"There is a group of cats causing trouble for them and have already kill or injured some of them."

"Hmm, and you think we would want to help a bunch of cats?"

"You might or might not, but it's worth a try." He replied.

"Tyco I swear to Starry Night that you are the only cat that can ever get me to do the most cat-brain things." Sighed the fox, then he turn to the others and spoke in cat.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

"Cats we will help you."

"Did _he_ just speak!?" exclaimed Claw, looking at the fox in shock.

"Wait can the others speak too?" asked Stream, taking a step back. Rose was frozen in place, fear in here eyes. Whisker looked at the fox in surprise. Angel just sat there and watched him in fascination.

"Yes, I did just speak. No the others can't speak cat. How do you think Tyco learned how to speak fox." The fox said, looking at them all. "I had to teach him."

"So are you like his dad?" asked Angel, wonder and amusement in her blue eyes. The fox grinned showing is white pointy teeth. "In a way I am. I'm the one who found him when he was three moons and brought him to my mate Sophie. My name is Bandit."

Tyco meowed. "So are you bring _all_ of them or just a few?"

Bandit turned to Tyco and nodded. "I'll send a few, they are after all just a bunch of cats."

"That's insulting." Mumbled Claw shooting a glare at the amused fox.

"Shut up!" hissed Tyco, glaring at Claw as he glared back. The fox sighed and looked at the she-cats. "Do they always fight?"

"Yes!" they all yowled. The fox shook his head, then he grinned. He stood up and padded over to the two glaring toms and picked up Tyco. Who yowled in surprise. Claw stood there with a smirk on his face, that was quickly wiped away as Bandit slammed his tail at him sending his flying out of the den.

Then Bandit followed with the rest of the cats, all of which were shacking their heads. As they came out they saw Claw sprawled out on the ground. He jumped to his paws turned and glared at the fox before yowling. "What was that for you piece of rat-dung!"

He unshed his claws getting ready to fight. The foxes that had gathered to see what was going on began to growl. Then the she-fox with the blue bandana around her neck stepped forward. She padded up and barked, sniffing Tyco.

Bandit dropped Tyco at his paws and barked to the she-fox. Tyco looked up at them as they talked to each other. The Sophie flattened her ears, looking down at Tyco who was glaring at Claw. Sophie barked to him, he looked up at her and responded.

Bandit turned to the she-cats as they tilted their heads, wondering what's going on. "She-cats, I'm going to have them fight a group of foxes," he then turned his head to the toms. "and you both have to work together or you'll get torn apart. Understood?"

"**_NEVER!_**" Both toms screeched, then turned away from each other. Bandit looked at them, "Then you will both die." and said before he picked up Tyco and another fox grabbed a yowling Claw and threw them both into a pit.

Then five foxes gathered around the hole and jumped in. One had been the fox that Claw had cut his nose. The foxes then began to attack the two.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 38

**Back in BloodClan**

"**Where are they!?**" screeched a very angrier Scourge with a angrier Kill right by him. All the cats shook their heads, they had no clue where the cats were. Scourge began to pace, he had his cats search everywhere, but they were no where to be seen. Then a young tabby padded forward.

"Sco-Sourge." he stuttered, Scourge turned to him and growled what. The young tabby then meowed. "I think th-they le-left to-to g-go fi-find som-some-something."

"What do you mean?" growled Scourge, Kill padded forward standing nose to nose with the kit. "Where is my sister and mother?"

"I followed th-their scents to the end of our ter-territory and...well it led off into into the woods." He whimpered, cowering under their harsh glares.

"Why would they leave the territory? What could they be looking for?" snapped Kill, the youngster shrugged. "I-I-I don't kno-know, but I-I think they we-were foll-following the str-strange in the clan."

"We need to go find them!" Yowled Kill, but just before he was able to rush out of the camp they were attacked.

"ATTACK!" screeched a female brown cat with a black front paw. Then a group of rogues raced into the ally and attacked. What surprised the clan even more was some of their own clanmates attacked them.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

The foxes charged at them growling savagely. One fox snapped at Claw's back leg while another tried to unbalance Tyco. Then the fox with the cut nose snapped his teeth into Claw's scruple and threw him into the wall. He yowled in pain and as the other foxes gathered around getting ready to tear him apart the fox yipped and the foxes turned to Tyco.

The fox padded up to Claw and growled in his face. He tore into his flank, and then bit his hind leg. Claw screeched and tried to fight back, but his leg was twisted and hurt like crazy. The fox then came in for the kill. Claw closed his eyes waiting for his end to come.

But it never came. He opened his eyes to see Tyco standing next to him. Tyco growled and lashed out him paw, slashing his claws in his cheek. The fox growled his rage and tried to tear Tyco's pelt. Tyco head butted him in the chest, taking the breath out of him and he stumbled back.

Tyco turned to Claw and meowed. "When I say move you need to jump out of the way. Got it?" Tyco didn't wait for his answer. He turned to the fox and began to bark aggressively. Then he turned to Claw and yowled. "Move!" he then gave Claw a powerful shove and then the fox charged after Tyco rage on his face.

Tyco jumped with the rampaging fox right behind him. The four other foxes turned to watch. The fox tried to grab his tail and soon the other four were racing behind him. Claw laid, panting, he watched the foxes go after Tyco. 'Ugh!' thought Claw just before he stumbled to his paws and charged over attacking the nearest fox, biting down on its leg.

The fox stop and turned, trying to grab hold of Claw but he dodge and jumped on his back, slashing his claws down it. Just as the fox tried to roll over and crush him, he jumped off and then as it was on its back he jumped onto its stomach and clawed his belly. The fox wailed and jumped away, climbing out of the hole.

Claw then raced over to Tyco who was cornered and slashing at any who came near. Once Claw was by him, they began to fight side by side. The foxes snapped their teeth at the two and tried to tear at their flanks.

Three other foxes raced out of the pit wailing in pain. The last fox was the one with the cut nose. He charged at the two. They lashed out at his flank and slashed his muzzle, but he just would not give up. Tyco then sighed. He turned to Claw and meowed. "There is only one way to get Drake to stop. Follow me." Tyco then turned and raced off with Claw limping behind him. The fox Tyco called Drake right behind them.

Tyco jumped up onto a ledge, until he reached a place that had them looking down on Drake just as he reached the cliff. Tyco turned and meowed to Claw, "Jump and dig your claws into his back and bite down on him." then they both jumped and attacked Drake.

Drake yowled in pain and tried to grab the cats but couldn't grasp them. Then he tried to roll over and tried to crush the toms, but they both jumped off and clawed at his muzzle. He yowled in pain and jumped away, he glared at them and them raced up the pit with an angrier howl.

"**TYCO! CLAW!**" Shrieked Angel, racing down the pit with the others close behind. During the whole time she and the others had been held back from entering the pit and helping them. "They wouldn't let us in!" she wailed in fright, nuzzling up into there fur.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

"Why'd you do that!" yowled Claw at the large fox. Tyco stood there looking at Bandit, no anger in his eyes.

Bandit just said. "It was a lesson, if you don't fight together you'll all die." Then he turned and padded back to his den. Sophie padded up and nuzzled Tyco before she followed him.

The cats heard a growl and turned to be face with Drake. He walked up to them, he growled at the group of cats, but once his gaze met Tyco's his growl got louder. Tyco merely rolled his eyes and walked away to a group of young foxes. Samuel was one of them.

He nuzzled each one, his gaze turned to them and he signaled to them with his tail to come over. Once they were all there Tyco spoke, "There's are the foxes I grew up with!" he had a big grin on. He turned to Samuel. "As you know this is Samuel, he is one of Sophie's pups, and this is" he turned to a pretty she-fox with a white bandana around her neck, "Peach, and he's" a male with yellow bandana, "Jake and Sweetpea." he turned to a white she-fox an orange bandana around her neck.

"Nice to meet you?" Stream asked, unsure if these's foxes were friendly. Tyco smirked, replying. "They're friends." Rose looked relieved. "Thank goodness."

"Heh." Tyco replied to their looks of relief. "Come with me and I'll show you the nice foxes, by the way Drake's not one." He padded over to another group of foxes, three males. "This is Pepper, Leaf, and Rocket." He said pointing to each one. Pepper was a golden orange fox with a grey bandana. Leaf was a normal orange with a red bandana. Rocket was a black fox with a red bandana.

"Arf!" the three foxes barked in unison. The cats turned to Tyco with looks that said 'What?' "They're saying 'Hi'." The cats mouthed 'Oh.'

The rest of the day the cats met many other foxes and were now sharing a den with Samuel. As they were settling down Angel whispered. "So do you think we can head back tomorrow?"

"Maybe, we'll have to ask Bandit if he's chosen who's going to come and when he wants to go." Replied Tyco with a yawn.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight everyone." She mumbled, falling asleep with Claw and Tyco nuzzled up next to her.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

They were awakened by a yip at the den entrants. They looked to see the white fox, Sweetpea, she jumped into the air and yipped again. Tyco yawned and said. "She says Bandit wants to see us." Then he stood to his paws and walked out, the others following sleepily.

As they neared Bandit's den they noticed many of the foxes were awake and waiting close to the den, they all seem to be excited. Bandit was standing on top of the den with Sophie next to him. Bandit looked down to them and spoke.

"Cats we will leave today after everyone has ate." Then he barked. "Woof, arf, bowwow." He continued to bark for a bit and with each bark a fox stepped up. Samuel, Sweetpea, Jake, Peach, and Drake were one of the ones chosen.

"Why's that one coming?" growled Claw, angrily. Then when Bandit was done he turned back to the cats and said. "These are the ones coming, now go and eat something." Then he jumped down with Sophie right by him. He walked up to the black fox Rocket and they talked for a bit.

"Hey what are they talking about?" asked Stream, looking at the two. Whisker was padding beside her along with Rose. Tyco turned and said.

"He's telling Rocket that he's in charge while there gone. Sents both him and Sophie are coming with us."

"Why are they coming, we just need a few." Rose asked confused.

"Well you see Bandit is the leader and Sophie's his mate, so its there job to fight as well." Tyco explained, padding over to the pile of prey.

"Oh, that makes senses." Replied Rose, nodding. After they ate, everyone got ready to leave. It would take possible a day and a half to reach Twolegplace. They set off at around noon, and padded through the undergrowth.

They went pass the twisted tree, then Bandit stop and turned to Tyco, twitching his ear for him to lead. They travel for awhile and stopped when it became dark. They made temporality dens for the night. Some went out hunting, Claw, Tyco, and Stream joined them. Angel lay down exhausted from the travel, her leg had healed more and during the tip she had refused to be carried.

After everyone settled down and began to eat, the cats chattered about what the males are probably doing right now.

"Scourge is probably sending every cat out to search for us." Giggled Rose, as Stream nodded snickering.

"Oh you younguns can be so cruel." Said Whisker shaking her head.

"I bet Kill is threaten everyone that if they don't return Angel that he'll kill them all." Sickered Stream before she fell on her side laughing.

"Oh we are sooo going to be lectured when we get back." Moaned Tyco, his face slamming between his paws. The whole group burst into laughter. Stream, who was already on her side, began to roll around in the grass purring.

Tyco lifted his head and glared at them all. "What's so funny?" Stream rolled on her stomach and looked at him with amusement. "You really think your going to be lectured by _Scourge_? He doesn't give lectures, he threatens or beats cats up badly or kills."

"That's still not helping..."

"Oh well, I wasn't trying to help." She giggled, resting her head on her paws. They all quieted down and fell asleep, thinking of their happy return home.


End file.
